1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing and employing man-portable unitary platforms and platform system segments, particularly as components of integrated castle defense and battle defense systems.
2. Related Art
There continue to be increasing numbers of operating and employment scenarios in which stable structure-supported man-portable platforms may be effectively used. These scenarios include commercial employment with respect to many residential and commercial structures in support of such tasks as painting, pressure washing, and other structural construction and/or maintenance tasks. Moreover, these scenarios include emplacement of defensible positions for law enforcement, security, military and paramilitary operations.
Conventionally, as an example in battle defense employment scenarios, large-scale fortifications may be built according to a model that is generally referred to as a “Tower and Wall” configuration. In this conventional configuration, permanent or semi-permanent wall sections are typically erected between two permanent or semi-permanent defensible position towers. The tower and wall configuration may require combat construction, including heavy equipment employment to engineer the concrete fortifications that are at the center of the concept. A variation on this theme employs pre-fabricated mesh steel skeletons overcoated with some semi-permeable or impermeable fabric-type component as an outer skin to form individual constraining wall components. These wall components are unfolded and erected, and then filled with, for example, sand, available stones, or other like commonly-available materials.
Shortfalls in the conventional solutions include that they are manpower and equipment intensive, taking hours and often heavy support equipment to emplace. As such, they are comparatively expensive in requiring extensive time, money and specified materials for the formation of the defensible positions. The positions themselves tend also to be inflexible and generally afford no capacity for movement between different defensive positions along and between the walls of an in-place fortress structure. This tends to cause these positions to be restrictive in the ability of a defending force to respond to an agile threat capable of providing either increased force presentation along multiple axes of approach, or agility to adjust an axis of approach of an aggressor force toward a defensible position.